Sirenix
Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. It is water related and the Winx looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Tritannus as their Believix powers were too weak underwater. In addition, they would need Sirenix in order to enter the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power from Tritannus, called Dark Sirenix which help them to swim faster with their tentacles instead of a pair of bent and flexible seashell-shaped wings. *'Previous Transformation:' Harmonix *'Next Transformation:' Bloomix Overview According to Miss Faragonda in Return to Alfea, the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Winx more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She also mentioned that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had acquired it and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Sirenix Book is hidden. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for it because when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them by using it, but the Witches had placed an evil spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use Sirenix it turned against herself and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended by persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magic Archives of Alfea. The Source of the Sirenix power is found in the cave where Daphne dwells in Lake Roccaluce which grants Sirenix powers to Fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. It also protects the Sirenix powers of Sirenix fairies. Also, Sirenix grants the Fairies and Trix access to the Infinite Ocean without absorbing all of the Selkies' powers like Tritannus did. Appearance Sirenix The hair mostly stay in ponytail, with highlight streaks and the hair changes its colors when they go underwater. Their outfits consists of a sparkly mermaid skin top, a belt, mermaid skinned colorful leggings with fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The girls also wear bands made of a piece of jewelry, flower or marine creatures and strips of cloth wound around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. The wings are colorful and in seashell-shaped. Like the previous fairy powers, whenever the fairies flutter their wings, the water bubbles will be formed with their theme colors. Dark Sirenix The outfits consists of a body suits that is less revealing and darker than Sirenix, a pairs of stiletto with fins, a glove made of the same material with the outfit cover a hand and even the socks covering the girls' legs. They wear smeared makeup on there eyes and lips. The hair mostly stays in ponytail or pigtails. Instead of seashell-shaped wings, they gain tentacles. Requirements The fairies need to find the Gem of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage within one lunar cycle in the oceans that are all over the magic dimension, or they would lose their powers forever. After that, they needed to activate the source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then the fairies' Sirenix boxes will appear along with their Sirenix Guardians, who combine their powers to open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Finally, Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean which the fairies needed to cross into and they became Sirenix fairies. The Witches cannot be allowed to acquire Sirenix by the Sirenix Quest, as the Trix, the only Witches known to have acquired Sirenix, obtained it after Tritannus stole it from Daphne, a Sirenix Fairy, and gave it to them. Dark Sirenix After Tritannus forced Daphne to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Tritannus headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix permanently, so Daphne cannot protect her Sirenix from being stolen by him. After he destroyed the source (which was later restored by the Winx using their Harmonix powers and the powers of the Selkies), Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his trident to give a dark version of Sirenix to the Trix. It is unknown how the Trix still keep their Dark Sirenix even Tritannus loses his power and trident. Sirenix Clues Sirenix Clues were riddles given to the Winx to find the gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage. Riddles Andros With every twist and turn, deeper you go until the Shimmering Shells sing with the ocean's voice. Solaria Venture where the dark depth of the ocean shine, a precious gem self-confidence lies in the deeps. Melody Like a shining ruby under the sea, corals are strings that you feel in a key. Zenith The Winx had to understand the message in the Ruby Reef's music. It leads them to Data Bridge Castle in which Aisha, Bloom and Tecna have unity. Linphea Find the Flowers of the Depths. It only answers to courage. Domino Find the Yellow Reef and snatch courage from its jaws. Special Sirenix Spell/Sirenix Power Just like each Fairy has a special Believix power, now they each have a special spell/attack that they must master: during the course the will each have a special task which this power is needed although some are attacks other are abilities that use powers that are not meant for attacks but rather for purifying such as Musa's spell which was used to turn the singing whales back to their pure form. *Stella: Light of Sirenix *Musa: Voice of Sirenix *Tecna: Aura of Sirenix *Flora: Flower of Sirenix *Aisha: Tide of Sirenix *Bloom: Fire of Sirenix Sirenix Wish On gaining Sirenix, a Fairy is given a wish which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant it once she has accomplished the purpose for which she acquired Sirenix. *Tecna wished that all people of Zenith would become connected to the people of the Magic Dimension. *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more. *Flora wished that all people on Earth respect nature. *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever. *Musa has never used her wish. Sirenix Curse Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches when Daphne acquired it, and it caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne herself when she tried using it to defend herself from the Witches. It is also revealed that Politea was also cursed by the ancient witches, and her Sirenix power became evil. The Sirenix Curse could punish the possessor physically. And as Tritannus was always attacked by the Emperor's Throne, it was clearly stated by Daphne that it is the effect of the Sirenix Curse. Later, by using Sirenix wish, Bloom breaks the curse put on Sirenix. Gallery Sirenix Bloom Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix 3D Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix 3D Flora Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix 3D Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix 3D Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix 3D Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix 3D Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix 2D Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix 2D Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix 2D Musa 2D Sirenix.jpg|Musa's 2D Sirenix Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix 2D Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix 2D Daphne Sirenix.jpg|Daphne's Sirenix Dark Sirenix Dark Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (2D form) Trix's Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (3D form) Trivia *Sirenix comes from the Siren which was the name given to legendary creatures who lived on islands at the entrance of the Strait of Messina found between Sicily and southern Italy and which lured sailors with their enchanting voices and music to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. They were originally portrayed as being half-woman half-bird creatures. Later they began to be portrayed as half-woman half-fish and their English name came to be Mermaids in this appearance. In most languages "sirena", "sirene" or another variation of these is how mermaids are still called. *This is the first transformation in the series that is available for both fairies and witches. *The creators redesigned the Sirenix looks in the transformation after it was leaked from Comic Con. *In the early concept art, Sirenix had gothic appearance, but was later changed. *The fact that Sirenix has the ability to grant wishes may be derived from the fact that in Mythology, mermaids have the ability to grant wishes. *Dark Sirenix allows the user to grow tentacles and even control them and was a name given by the Queen of Sirenix Guardians, Omnia. *This is the first transformation to match both animations: 2-Dimensional and 3-Dimensional. Enchantix and Believix in 3D had different poses from the original 2D transformation. *During Musa's Sirenix Transformation 2D, her arm ribbon first appears on her left arm, even though it's really supposed to be on her right arm. However, when she strikes her final pose, the ribbon seems to be in the correct position. *Flora's Sirenix Wings appeared to be smaller than the actual size in her 2D Sirenix final pose. *Stella's highlights are in pink in 3D transformation, but become purple in 2D one. *Sirenix gives the Winx a special power, such as Stella's Light of Sirenix, Musa's Voice of Sirenix, Tecna's Aura of Sirenix, Flora's Flower of Sirenix, Aisha's Tide of Sirenix and Bloom's Fire of Sirenix. *It is unknown if Daphne had already used her Sirenix wish or not. *Flora has pink highlights on her hair, but in 2D transformation and scenes, they mostly disappear. *Bloom's hair turns into a darker shade of orange and Aisha's hair becomes a unsaturated brown, but in their 3D color change their hair goes back to their original colors. *Aisha appears in all 3 episodes in which the Winx earn the 3 mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *Musa is the only Winx who never uses her Sirenix wish. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Official Sirenix Transformation! (Group All Winx) 3D Version! HD! Winx Club Season 5 - NEW FULL 2D Sirenix Transformation! (HD) Winx Club - Daphne Nymph Sirenix Transformation! (HD) Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy forms Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Sirenix Category:Witches forms Category:Powers Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss